Sonamy: Close Call
by Gamer the Hedgehog
Summary: Here it is. A story that does NOT focus on Gamer. However, Gamer is in this story. But not as much as he usually is. Sonic forgets his and Amy's anniversary, but lies about it. Will he make her a gift in time? Read and find out.


Gamer was at Sonic's house for a visit.  
Today was kind of a relaxed day for everyone.  
Gamer said, "Today's the perfect day to relax and watch TV."  
Sonic replied, "Yes it is."  
Shadow was using the computer and not paying attention.  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang.  
Sonic opened it. Amy and Nebula were standing there.  
Sonic said, "Hey girls."  
Gamer said, "Hey Amy. Hi Nebs."  
Shadow turned to look. He said, "Hey Rose. Hey Nebs."  
Nebula said, "Hey Shads. Hey Gamer. Hi Sonic."  
Amy said, "Hi guys."  
Sonic asked, "Why did you girls come here?"  
Amy smiled. She handed Sonic a pink box.  
Sonic asked, "What's in here?"  
Amy said, "Open it, Sonikku."  
Sonic opened the box. Inside, was a pink and blue keychain and an Amy plushy doll. His eyes widened.  
Amy asked, "Do you like them?"  
Sonic said, "I love them. But why'd you get me them?"  
Amy asked, "Do you know what today is?"  
Sonic said, "It's Friday."  
Amy sighed, "Yes. But today's also a special day."  
Sonic looked at her with an arched eyebrow.  
Amy said, "It's our anniversary."  
Sonic's eyes widened again.  
Amy rolled her eyes. "You forgot, didn't you."  
Sonic did forget, but he knew what would happen if he told her that. He lied, "No I didn't, Ames. I wouldn't forget a day as special as our anniversary. That would make me look foolish."  
Gamer, Nebula, and Shadow all exchanged knowing smirks. They knew that Sonic forgot.  
Amy asked, "Then where's my present?"  
Sonic said, "I want to surprise you later."  
Amy sighed, "Fine." She turned to Nebula. "Let's go."  
Nebula said, "Hey Shadow. Want to come with us? You and me could go to Twinkle Park after?"  
Shadow said, "Sure Nebs."  
He turned to Sonic and mouthed, "Good luck Faker." Then he left with Nebula and Amy.  
When they were gone, Sonic sighed in relief.  
Gamer chuckled, "You know she's going to find out that you forgot when you don't have a present for her."  
Sonic said, "I will get a present for her. I'll make it today."  
Gamer said, "You can't make a present for her fast enough."  
Sonic replied, "I will, with your help."  
Gamer crossed his arms. "What's in it for me?"  
Sonic said hopefully, "The satisfaction of helping out a friend?"  
Gamer just tilted his head meaningfully at Sonic.  
Sonic sighed, "I figured that wouldn't work. All right, if you help me, I'll make you a bacon pizza."  
Gamer said, "10 bacon pizzas."  
Sonic replied, "How about 4?"  
Gamer said, "6."  
Sonic sighed, "Fine. I'll make you 6 bacon pizzas when we're done."  
Gamer said, "Good. Now what are we going to make?"  
Sonic said, "How about a Sonic plushy doll?"  
Gamer shrugged. "That would work."  
He teleported Sonic to the craft store.  
While shopping for supplies, Gamer noticed Amy at the store.  
He said to Sonic, "I'll be waiting at your house."  
Sonic nodded. Gamer teleported away just in time.  
Amy came up to Sonic and said, "Sonikku, what are you doing here?"  
Sonic said truthfully, "I came to get some arts supplies."  
Amy asked, "For who?"  
Sonic replied, "For me."  
Amy said, "That's cool. I can't wait to find out what your present for me is."  
Sonic chuckled a little nervously. "Trust me. You're going to love it."  
Amy said, "Just know that whatever it is, I'm going to like it, since it came from you."  
She left the store without buying anything. Sonic sighed in relief again, then finished shopping.  
He ran back to his house.  
When he got there, Gamer said, "How did it go?"  
Sonic said, "She asked me what I was doing there. I told her that I was getting art supplies for me."  
Gamer chuckled, "You didn't lie, but you didn't tell the complete truth. Nice."  
Sonic rolled his eyes. "Shut up."  
Gamer snickered. "Let's get to work."

An hour later, they got the Sonic plushy doll finished.  
Sonic said, "All right. I'll call her. You'd better hide."  
Gamer nodded and went into another room.  
Sonic called Amy. "Ames, you can come over now."  
Amy said, "All right. I'll be there soon, Sonikku."  
She hung up.

After 5 minutes, Sonic's doorbell rang.  
He opened it and Amy was standing there.  
Amy asked nicely, "So, where's my present?"  
Sonic said, "Right here." He handed Amy a blue box.  
Amy opened it. Inside was a Sonic plushy doll.  
Sonic asked, "I hope you like it. I made it myself."  
Amy took it, then hugged Sonic. "I love it. It's wonderful."  
Sonic smiled. "I'm glad."  
Amy said, "I love you Sonikku."  
Sonic said, "I love you too Ames."  
As they hugged, Sonic gave a discreet thumbs up to Gamer and mouthed, "Thank you."  
Gamer mouthed back, "You're welcome."  
Sonic and Amy then shared a kiss.

* * *

**Gamer belongs to me.  
Nebula belongs to ****_Nebula the Hedgehog  
_****All others belong to SEGA**


End file.
